ddfanonandstoryfandomcom-20200216-history
Quotes
Quotes +Matteo Prezioso Look everybody, we've found another person that thinks calling people 'mentally retarded' and 'pathetically dumb' justifies a baseless belief in his own intellect. If you were as smart as you think you are you'd realise skepticism isn't intelligence and ignorance shows nothing but your insecurities, intolerance and need for attention. If you want people to affirm your pseudo-intellect, go hang out on /r/atheism and preach to the choir of pseuds. This video may not be at all convincing and it isn't, but trying to rile people by calling them "mentally retarded" and :pathetically stupid" just shows you up as the sort off asshole who hides a weak mind with strong opinions. 08/19/2013 at 7:52 pm Should *anything* be a required subject, other than perhaps a few safety-related subjects and something on rational skepticism? I really think forcing kids to sit through lessons they hate achieves absolutely nothing other than wasting an insane amount of time. If you disagree, tell me what the average person learned from all those lessons in physics. We should make every subject optional, and only require a certain minimum number to be chosen out of a very large set of possibilities. My sister knows absolutely nothing about math or physics or chemistry; the time she spent "studying" these is completely wasted, both for her, and for her teachers. She could have *actually* learned something in that time. Like get better at playing the guitar. But nope, it was just lost completely. If you're thinking "how would she use the guitar playing skill to find a job", I ask you back: how is she to use the stuff she learned about math/physics/chemistry to find a job? Doing absolutely NOTHING in that time is STILL beneficial, because at least it frees up one spot for somebody who actually wants to learn this. And if you think you can get her to be proficient at these subjects through improved learning techniques, then you are simply deluded. Think of something that's much too hard for YOU (say, the maths of General Relativity) and now understand that the maths you're forcing upon her is _that hard_ for _her_. It doesn't matter how long you shove it down her throat. She won't really become proficient at it, like I won't become proficient with the maths of GR. 08/19/2013 at 8:52 pm The worst thing about this idea is that it so horribly misses the point. There are many other reasons for dropping out of high school than math. Science and math are subjects that hold students back, by objective standards, but the same students who fail the assessments or classes often have other problems. They are usually from low socio-economic classes, have parents who never graduated high school, are from minority groups, or did not grow up speaking English in the household. It's these students, the ones education should be trying to help out the most, that something like this might miss or harm. (Depending on what actually is done in addition to removing the standard. When we do something like this, like lessening the burden of math on kids, we have to ask this: Who is this really benefiting? If you really want to help the kids, then the education system needs to attract more qualified teachers, perhaps even willing to pay science and math teachers competitive salaries to enter the field because there is a shortage of highly qualified, good STEM teachers. If you really want to help the kids, you will also teach them courses that teach them how to cook nutritious meals, balance budgets, conduct themselves in a professional environment, apply for jobs, and learn to manage their lives in the face of multiple sources of stress. The point is this: If you want to help the kids, then you have to look at what they *really* need, not the failing objective measures. Kids don't need a high school diploma. Kids need to be *educated*. The truth is that a measure like this is proposed either by people who have only studied objective data (and not had much experience in the classroom)or by administrators, policy makers, and anyone threatened by them and their rubrics. How do we improve our schools? Oh, just get rid of the objective measure that shows any negativity. Instead of helping the kids, it's just finding a way to push them through. Look, most students, probably close to 60% of high schools, don't have a problem with math. If we look at the brightest students, the kids who are nearly guaranteed to graduate college, they don't have problem with math. However, if you look at the population this will really affect, then we have to ask ourselves, honestly, what we can do to help them. A measure like this, because it's so connected to racial, socioeconomic, and cosmopolitan themes, needs to proceed very cautiously. Views ---- I want to work to feel productive. I live in a First-World country, have the option to get everything I want (which isn't really much actually, but if I did want everything, I'd get it mostly) and see other kids living in the country/world who are forced to work all the time and earn their living. I see people who go into war (which I actually oppose intellectually to my beliefs) and fight poverty and I sit in the internet and talk about it. I think everyone should be able to live in and have a typical American lifestyle. A human lifestyle. Their lifestyle. Really, it isn't MY fault that children are starving in Africa and stuff. Apparently my computer and every- thing was made there by children. Wtf? Why isn't stuff made..I don't know...IN AMERICA? BY FACTORY WORKERS? When I was a kid, I thought all adults were smart and knew everything because...well, they were adults. I thought all my stuff was made by factory workers and stuff who made us stuff in our interest and got paid for it, like a normal human society. But instead, I learn almost everything Americans use everyday was made by starving children and abused animals. That makes no sense. In our modern society (2014), where the world is extremely technologically developed and we can do amazing things, why are we relying on abusing animals and people STILL to do all this? Does no one care? All the time, I see adults from the pre-1980s generation complaining about the post-1980s generation, about them being spoiled and not appreciating their stuff... ..THE PRE-1980S GEN is the one that MADE the post-80s gen. It is THEIR problem what we were raised to think, not ours. Don't blame us, adults. Blame yourself for not raising us how you complain about now, just to make us feel bad. That's just something I never liked. Most people dislike working but I want to work to feel productive. I sit on my laptop all the time and have good home, yet outside there is some nasty crap going on (world poverty, bad conditions, stuff I never thought would happen because I THOUGHT humans were intelligent-er). I don't like the feeling. I don't want to be mocked by poor kids who work all the time and are productive saying things like "you were born into freedom, you have no right to protest" or "you're lazy" or something. My former best friend Zach was poorer than me. He had younger siblings who messed up everything he had as well, and his mom's boyfriend was a nasty abusive man with tattoos. I and my mom sold him an Xbox game, which he had to sell for money. It wasn't long after we sold it to him, he had to sell it for more money and had to begin working at 13, doing menial jobs. He taught me about the game and the world and everything and we used to play it together when he came over. It turned out it was the best game I ever played and it inspired me greatly and gave me senses of creativity and more, and enlightened my views on myself and the world (as well as my own interests). I feel like he joined up with me, gave me that blessing, then had to leave and couldn't use it for himself anymore. I feel bad. I get to enjoy the game every day whenever I want, but he had to sell his for money and doesn't get to have much at all. He has a girlfriend now and multiple friends in his new town he moved to because of work for his mom. He works on a farm. Overall, I shouldn't be made to feel bad because of what happens in third world countries and such. It isn't my fault (even if it technically is because I am an American consumer, it shouldn't be that way. Sometimes I want to become a politician just to try to change it. But that wouldn't work. Politicans are looked down upon as corrupt, and oddly, most of them are.) It is the adults fault. I and everyone else as children thought the adults were SMART and worked to make the world GOOD. I thought they were smart enough to not let crap like what happens over there happen, I thought they knew how to make the world intellectual and such. I guess I was wrong. I and other people my age are ridiculed and told (ex. when you don't eat all on your plate) that kids in africa would do anything for that food. It isn't my fault they are starving. I thought the adults/people of the world knew better. I thought they were smart. But yes, I am one of a kind sort of. Most other teens like me DON'T appreciate anything or realize what they have. So I understand when adults stereotype us. There are intellectual teens and such like me. Just none I have ever come in contact with. And they are few in number. That is just a little bit about my personal views on world poverty and my own personal indulgences. The sad thing is most intellectual people are looked down upon. Society fails and is failing (like said, adults shouldn't complain about how their children are and what they do and such. THEY'RE the ones who RAISED them. It is THEIR problem what they do and such, and what goes on in the world. The world is ran by adults, if you didn't know. Don't blame us.) Thank you. Category:July 11 2014